About a Girl
About A Girl is the fifth episode of Season 13. Main Plot The episode begins with Adam preparing for a FaceTime date with Becky. Drew goes for a slice of pizza that Adam ordered, but is rebuffed by Adam telling him that it is for his date with Becky and that he ordered a pizza to her house too. Adam and Becky connect on FaceTime and chat briefly, only to be interrupted by Todd, who's holding the box of pizza while eating a slice. Becky says that Todd is there to pick her up for church group which will take place on his yacht. Becky blows Adam a kiss and leaves the computer, and Todd says "Don't worry man, I'll take care of her". Drew asks for a slice of pizza, saying that Todd got one. Adam replies "Who the hell is Todd?" to which Drew says while eating "I think that's the guy stealing your girlfriend". Adam is at the Degrassi Summer Day Camp looking through pictures of Becky and Todd that Becky posted on Hastygram. Adam is interrupted by his camper, Colton, who starts looking at the photos with him. They then go to try to set up wood for a camp fire, but Adam becomes distracted when his phone vibrates alerting him that more pictures were posted. Adam realizes that Colton has disappeared and runs away to search for him. Adam is yelling for Colton in the foyer, when Drew approaches. Adam admits that he can't find Colton which upsets Drew. They argue briefly, but stop when they hear a child yelling. Adam and Drew find Colton with Dallas, who takes Colton to the nurse after he says he bumped his head. Drew tells Adam to go to the resource center, while he talks to Mr. Simpson. Adam expresses concern about losing his job saying that "It's the only thing keeping me from going totally insane over Becky". Drew understands and assures Adam that he will tell Simpson that it was an honest mistake, but makes Adam swear that there will be no more phone, Hastygram, or Becky. Imogen walks into the resource center and finds Adam on FaceRange looking at Becky's page which is full of pictures of her and Todd. Adam says that he wishes he could delete the photos, in which Imogen asks if he knows her password. Adam then logs in to Becky's page and chats with Todd appear. Adam searches his name in their chats, but no results come up. Drew comes in and tells Adam that he still has a job, but that he's on probabtion. Drew leaves and Adam cryptically says that he's "gonna send this Todd a message". Adam, Imogen, Drew, and Dallas are in the gym. Drew and Dallas are hoola hooping, while Adam is on his laptop, and Imogen is sitting next to him. Adam has decided that he is going to impersonate Becky on her FaceRange and tell Todd that she's not interested. Imogen disagrees with the plan, but Dallas and Drew think that it's a good idea as long as he can make it sound like Becky and that he deletes the message immediately after. Adam writes "I have a boyfriend named Adam, but I don't mention him much because I know you like me. But I'm totally in love with him. You need to stay away from me. Please respect my choice." Imogen insists that it's not going to work and that she's going to find out when Todd asks her about it. Adam quickly adds on to the message "Please never speak to me again. P.S. Wear a shirt". Adam wants to celebrate and offers to buy pizza. They leave for the Torres house. Back at the Torres house, Drew, Dallas, and Imogen are in the basement, and Adam comes down with pizza. A cell phone goes off, and Dallas pulls out his phone. He says "Damn it's not me. Fifty texts to Alli; Not one back". Adam checks his phone and gasps. The message says "Hey Adam, my plans fell through, so call me when you can". Adam, excited, leaves the room and immediately calls Becky. Becky says that someone accessed her FaceRange account from Toronto. Adam lies, and says that it was probably nothing. Becky then reveals that Todd got a message from her account that she didn't send and that she knows it was Adam. Adam admits that it was him, but is angry that she is hanging out with him. Becky insists that he is just a friend, to which Adam replies "For now". Becky asks what that's supposed to mean. Adam says that he is trying to get with her. Becky says that she's not interested in Todd, and that he should have just spoken to her, like she did to him about Imogen. She says that she would never cheat, and is hurt that he would think she would. Adam, upset, insists that they forget about it, put it behind them, and laugh it off. He says "Becky, please, I love you". Becky replies "There's no love without trust, Adam. If you won't talk to me, then you obviously don't trust me. I think I need some time to think about all this." Adam tells Becky to please wait, but she says "I'm sorry" and hangs up. Sub Plot Maya and Tristan are talking before class, and Tristan insists that he is sick and wants to skip. Maya knows he's lying, and Tristan reveals that he can't stand to see Miles and Zoe kissing all the time. Maya encourages him to attend class saying that "it's not like they're going to make out in class" only to walk into the classroom to see Miles and Zoe kissing against a desk. Tristan, upset, leaves the room, and Maya goes and sits down with Winston. Maya tells Winston that he needs to tell Miles to stop the PDA with Zoe, but Winston insists that would only make Miles do it twice as much. In class, Maya comes up with an idea to embarass Miles and Zoe in public. Maya gets up from doing some work to admire Paris out the window. Her admiration is quickly interrupted when she sees Miles and Zoe kissing against a car outside. She leaves the room abruptly and returns with a bucket of water. Tristan asks what she's doing and she tells him that Miles and Zoe are sucking face outside and that she's going to douse them with water. Maya then pours the water off the balcony and goes back in the room. Maya and Tristan then hear a woman yelling in french, and go onto the balcony only to find that she poured water ontheir french teacher, who gives them both detention. The detention consists of them scrubbing the school floor with sponges. Tristan leaves saying that he is going to get some rubber gloves. Miles enters saying "What kind of crazy person dumps a bucket of water on a teacher?". Maya admits that the water was meant for him and "his girlfriend". Miles says that Zoe isn't his girlfriend, and Maya replies "Oh so, you just makeout with whoever?", Miles says "Whoever asks nicely; so ask away". Maya scoffs at him and says that she wouldn't kiss him with her dog's lips. Miles asks "So you're just hellbent on stopping me from kissing someone else?". Maya says "It was for Tristan. You kissed him, Miles. You got his hopes up and now you're making him watch you and Zoe grope each other in every nook and cranny of the entire school. You know he can't even stand to come to class anymore." Miles looks up and then away. Maya turns around to find Tristan standing there. Tristan looks at Maya and then walks away. Maya sighs and then says to Miles "Look what you did" and begins to walk away when Miles tells her to wait. She turns around and Miles says "You sure you don't want to kiss me?". Maya ignores Miles and leaves the room. Maya enters Tristan's room to find him with the sheet up covering his bed. Maya says "Special delivery. One best friend who's really, really sorry". Tristan ignores her. Maya says "Tris, please talk to me. I really didn't mean to tell Miles. Tristan asks her why did she then. Maya replies saying "He kept saying that I liked him". Tristan pulls back the sheet and asks Maya if she does. Maya says no, and Tristan replies "But you still had to sell me out to prove your point?". Maya says that's not what happened, and Tristan tells her that it is and that "This morning I could pretend I wasn't feeling well, now Miles knows I'm just a lovesick puppy. It's mortifying". Maya insists that she can fix this. Tristan replies "No thanks. We're done" and pulls back the sheet. Maya asks him what that means, and Tristan says "I'm not going to sign for your best friend package. Return to sender". Maya, distraught, leaves. Third Plot Alli and Jenna are videochatting with Clare when Zoe walks in and hands Alli some roses from Leo. Attached is a note that says "Can't wait to see you again. Let me make you dinner tonight.- Leo". Alli reveals that she wants to have sex with Leo but is afraid of rushing things. Alli enters Leo's apartment and they are about to kiss, when Jenna and Connor are shown at the door. Leo asks Alli if it is an American thing to bring friends on a date, and Alli lies saying that Jenna and Connor are having problems and that she thinks they would benefit from watching the great couple, that is Alli and Leo. Leo agrees to Alli's request and they share a kiss. Alli, Leo, Jenna, and Connor are all eating dinner at the table and chatting. Alli asks Leo if there are any great non-touristy places to visit. Leo suggests a place that has many sucluded spots, and that it's perfect if you're looking to get intimate. Connor surprised says "Sex? Like in a park?". Leo replies "If you like". Connor expresses his disinterest in sex. Alli tries to hush Connor, but he says "Isn't that why we're here? So you don't have to have sex with Leo?". Leo and Alli are walking the streets of Paris, and Alli tells Leo that she's afraid of moving too fast and ruining their relationship. Leo expresses a french quote which means "Love is not looking at each other, but looking in the same direction". They share a kiss. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song About a Girl ''by Nirvana. *This is the 8th episode that takes place during summer vacation, after My Own Worst Enemy, All I Wanna Do, Summertime, Nowhere to Run, Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Mother and Child Reunion, and School's Out!. *Johnny DiMarco was mentioned by Alli. |-| Gallery= adam.png allikissingleo.jpg 1001675 648948415115856 1403641921 n.jpg 1075356 648950785115619 1243514401 o.jpg 999992_649441375066560_1253115755_n.png Degrassi13_may15th_ss_0618.jpg‎ Degrassi13_may15th_ss_0672.jpg Degrassi13_may15th_ss_0674.jpg‎ Degrassi13_may15th_ss_0987.jpg‎ Degrassi13_may15th_ss_0990.jpg Degrassi13_may15th_ss_1015.jpg‎ 1305-2.jpg normal_degrassi13_may15th_ss_1023.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_1017.jpg normal_degrassi13_may15th_ss_1000.jpg normal_degrassi13_may15th_ss_0997.jpg normal_degrassi13_may15th_ss_0988.jpg normal_degrassi13_may15th_ss_0691.jpg normal_degrassi13_may15th_ss_0655.jpg 13x05_01.png 13x05_02.png 13x05_03.png 13x05_04.png 13x05_05.png 13x05_06.png 13x05_07.png 13x05_08.png 13x05_09.png 13x05_10.png 13x05_11.png 13x05_12.png 13x05_13.png 13x05_14.png 13x05_15.png 13x05_16.png 13x05_17.png 13x05_18.png 13x05_19.png 13x05_20.png 13x05_21.png 13x05_22.png 13x05_23.png 13x05_24.png 13x05_25.png 13x05_26.png 13x05_27.png 13x05_28.png 13x05_29.png 13x05_30.png 13x05_31.png 13x05_32.png 13x05_33.png 13x05_34.png 13x05_35.png 13x05_36.png 13x05_38.png 13x05_37.png 13x05_39.png 13x05_40.png 13x05_41.png 13x05_42.png 13x05_43.png 13x05_44.png 13x05_45.png 13x05_46.png 13x05_47.png 13x05_48.png 13x05_49.png 13x05_50.png 13x05_51.png 13x05_52.png 13x05_53.png 13x05_54.png 13x05_55.png 13x05_56.png 13x05_57.png 13x05_58.png 13x05_59.png 13x05_60.png 13x05_61.png 13x05_62.png madame water.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast' (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Supporting Cast *Allegra Fulton as Madame Cliquet *Nick Goluza as Todd *Alex Harrouch as Leo Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *"Lost Boy" by Relient K *"Yes Yes No No" by Fake Shark Real Zombie *"Quelque Part" by Geneviève Toupin *"Forever" by Brigitte Saint-Aubin |-| Links= *Watch About a Girl on TeenNick Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes